


Good

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Cuddling, F/M, Light Angst, Outdoor Sex, Outside Sex, Reader-Insert, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel Kink BingoSquare Filled: Skinny Dipping





	Good

Sitting around a campfire was never your idea of a perfect vacation, yet here you are. Gabriel is laid beside you, his jacket is wrapped around you and he’s curled close, the fire slightly warming the tent that you’re both laid in.   
“Hey, wanna go for a walk?” You asked softly. Looking around the camp, Sam and Dean looked to be just cooking some rabbit meat, nothing you were interested in.   
“Sure” Gabriel smiled.  
“I saw a lil lake not too far” He winked. You felt a flush hit your cheeks, though it could be passed as the heat from the campfire. You climbed out of the tent with Gabriel, who took your hand and a torch.   
“Hey boys, we’re off for a little wander” Gabriel said softly, disturbing both Dean and Sam.   
“Alright, protect (Y/N) Gabe, or you’re getting castrated” Dean threatened. If you didn’t know Dean, you’d suspect he’s serious, though knowing him, he’s only being playful. You smiled and took Gabriel’s hand, following him through the forest. The occasional snap of a twig would break the silence that you were in, though it was a comforting silence. Gabriel’s hand was warm in the relatively warm night.   
“It’s been a long time since we did this…just spend the time as just us” He said softly, moving to hug you tightly. He rested his hands on your waist, holding you impossibly closer. Cuddling close, it felt nice to have Gabriel holding you. It had been a long time since you’d spent time alone with Gabriel, between the various hunts and everything else that was going on. Gabriel rested his head on your shoulder, and for a brief moment, you suspected he was crying. It’d been a difficult time, with so many hunts and everything going on in Heaven. Your relationship with Gabriel was strained at the best of times. It was Dean’s idea to go camping. It wasn’t too far from the bunker, in case of an emergency, though Dean had told the other hunters that you were all out of commission for a few days.   
  
“I miss you” Gabriel whispered, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“I love you” He continued, holding you close.   
“I love you too…” You whispered, tears trailing down your own cheeks.   
“Hey, c’mon, I have an idea” He said softly. You smiled softly and leant into his thumb when he wiped away your tears. Gabriel took your hand and led you down a slightly worn path to a lake. Snapping his fingers, his clothes were folded on a rock and he was running into the lake. Rolling your eyes, you stripped your t-shirt off, not missing the wolf whistle from Gabriel. A flush covered your face as you quickly stripped and put your clothes with his, before jogging into the cold lake with him. Gabriel grinned and pulled you close, kissing you deeply. His hands trailed down your sides, gripping your ass. You groaned and shifted slightly.   
“I know that sex is fun and all, but not in water” You chuckled. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers.   
“You underestimate me” He chuckled, kissing you gently.   
“What have you done?” You asked. Gabriel smirked and tapped his nose, and ducked into the water. His fingers teased your thighs apart, licking into you with a moan. Reaching down, you knotted your fingers into Gabriel’s hair, loud moans filling the forest as he licked into you under the water. Your orgasm was quick to come, it’d been so long since you’d touched him. Gabriel smirked as he popped back up, his hair slightly darker now it’s wet.   
“I better not get a disease from this” You exclaimed, slapping at his chest.   
“As I said, you underestimate me” He chuckled. Smirking, you dragged him out of the lake towards the trees.   
“Someone’s eager” Gabriel commented, smirking.   
“Well, it’s been so long since we’ve been alone together, I don’t care if the freakin’ pope sees us” You stated, pushing Gabriel against the tree. He grunted slightly, lifting you up with ease. Wrapping your legs around him, Gabriel lined himself up and pushed into you.   
“Fuck” He moaned.

“You’re so tight, you feel great” He groaned. You moaned and dropped your head to Gabriel’s shoulder, nipping slightly.   
“Fuck” You moaned, scraping your nails over his back. Gabriel moaned and gripped your hips as he sped up his movements.   
“Fuck” You moaned.   
“I’m close” Gabriel moaned.   
“Me too” You whimpered, clenching around Gabriel slightly.   
“Gonna come for me?” He asked.   
“Yeah, you gonna come?” You asked, nipping at his neck. Gabriel groaned and nodded, hips stilling as he came with a moan. Gabriel’s orgasm triggered your own orgasm, your moans filling the forest.

“It’s a good job I’m on contraception” You chuckled, as his come dripped out of you. Gabriel chuckled as you both began to redress, the damp lake water staining the clothes slightly. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel cleaned both of your bodies.

Making your way back to the camp, Gabriel’s hand was warm in your own.   
“I love you” You said softly, kissing his cheek. Gabriel smiled and squeezed your hand, holding you close.   
“Man you guys gotta learn to be a bit quieter” Dean commented as you climbed back into the tent, quickly changing into something warmer. Gabriel shrugged and smirked.   
“I’m just that good” He chuckled.


End file.
